Immune
by Oup700
Summary: A short 'what if' oneshot for now. Please Read and Review and Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


**First Walking Dead game story, just wanted to let you know. Spoilers for the Walking Dead Game: Episode Three: Long Road Ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead Game characters. And this is a final/rough draft sort of thing, plus not that many dialogue and/or detailed, you'll see why at the end of this short, what if one shot.**

* * *

"But mom! I feel fine! It hurts a little, but I still fell fine!" "I know Duck, but it'll be safe for you to stay in the front with us for awhile until we sort things out."

It was night time and the boy, Duck, sighed as he looks through the windshield of the RV, which was being driven by his father, Kenny. His mother, Katjaa, was hugging her son desperately, wishing this never happened to him.

"Mom, you're crushing me." "Sorry."

Kenny was in a deep thought. Early that day, back at the Motor Inn, everything was fine. He and Lee just came back from searching for supplies, Ben was guarding while Lilly was trying to get some rest (and failing at it too), Katjaa and him were relaxing on the couch outside while Clementine and Duck were having fun. Then later on, bandits came saying that they stole something from them and after Lee tries to reason with them, Lilly shoots one of them, causing everyone to scatter and duck for cover. The gun shots attracted walkers to them, causing a emergency evacuation from the Motor Inn in the RV he repaired. In the progress to get away, Duck was-

"Dad! Look out!" The sudden yell from Duck brought Kenny back to reality and caused him to slam on the breaks by instinct, hitting a Walker that then got stuck between the front axis of the wheel.

"What happened!" Lee yelled as they come to a sudden stop, which caused them to stop the argument that been happening for awhile.

"I don't know, I must have hit something and it got stuck between the tires!" Kenny answered back as he got up from the front seat and got off, followed by Lee, Lilly, Ben, and Carly.

"Hey Clem, I found a piece of paper. Want to play Tic-Tac-Toe with me?" Duck asked Clementine while holding a piece of paper. "Sure!"

Katjaa watched as Duck and Clementine took turns, one of them cheering, announcing who won the round. She was wondering how Duck could act so healthy, even after it been hours from the accident that happen to him with that Walker.

The argument continued to happen outside while Kenny looked under the front of the RV, announcing that it was a Walker. Kenny was in to much stress trying to get the Walker out, thinking about what happened earlier and to answer back to the group.

As soon as Kenny took the Walker out from beneath the RV and killing it, he walked up to the group and asked "So what's this about?"

His question was answered by a gun shot and Carly falling to the ground with a bullet sized hole in the head.

Lee pinned Lilly, who was holding a pistol, against the side of the RV.

"Katjaa! Keep the kids away from the windows!" Kenny yelled to his wife while Lee told Lilly to drop the gun in a demanding voice.

"Katjaa, what's happening?" Asked Clementine as she and Duck tried to get a look outside. "It's nothing Clementine, just don't look outside, same to you too Duck."

Soon, only Lee, Ben, Lilly and Kenny came inside, then Kenny went to start the RV.

"Lee, where's Carly and why are you tying Lilly's hands behind her back?" Asked Katjaa. "Lilly shot Carly, so we're taking her with us until we figure out what to do with her."

As Kenny started the RV, everyone took a seat. Duck fell asleep on Katjaa's lap, and as soon as she was sure that he was asleep, she called Lee over.

Lee came over and looked to see what was wrong. In his point of view, he sees Duck sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, but saw a grim look in both Katjaa's and Kenny face.

"What wrong?" Lee asked in a whisper. "It's about Duck, he's been bitten." Kenny answered him.

Lee was shocked by this answer and took a closer look at Duck. "Are you sure? He seems fine to me." Katjaa lifted up Duck's shirt carefully in order to not wake him up to show Lee the bite on the left side of his stomach.

"It happened backed at the Motor Inn." Katjaa answered him. "We don't know how but for some reason he's not showing any sighs of turning into one of _them_."

"What should we do?" Kenny asked.

Lee thought about it, and he look at Duck who was showing no signs of sickness or turning. _'Maybe he's... No, it not possible and the chances are very slim for it to be the answer'._

After thinking about it for awhile Lee answered "Maybe the bite wasn't deep enough or something. We wait for about a day or two, and if he's showing no signs of turning into one of them by we make it to Savannah... well..."

"It will mean he'll be ok." Kenny finished.

"Yah... Maybe"

* * *

**And there you have it. My short,_ 'what if'_ that been nagging me for awhile. I got the idea of this_ 'what if'_ after playing (and still trying to find the time to finish it) from the game_ 'The Last Of Us'_. For those of you who have played it before, then you know what my 'what if' is. If not, well... I'll let you figure that out because I don't want to give any spoilers from _'The Last Of Us'_.**

**Just to let you know that I'm not actually planning on continuing this. Unless you fellow readers want me too that is. So until then, it will be under the status: _Completed_. **

**So please tell me what you think of this _'What If'_ at the bottom right corner (or bellow if you're reading from your IPod/IPhone). It could be anything: it could be about the mistakes I made or if you want me to continue this story. It could be anything as long as it's nice. **

**Favorite or Follow (reason I put Follow is because I might add another chapter). **

** See you in the next chapter... Maybe I don't know if I'll make another chapter.**

**I'm not sure if that's a good title to call this what if story, so I might changed the title _IF_ I'm going to continue this.**

**I _might_ deleted this because I haven't planned the story. But then again, I'll just leave it up for the time being, or maybe forever instead. **

**_Oup700 signing out._**


End file.
